LOVE
by Barbotine
Summary: One shot Hermione est à l'infirmerie laissant un jeune homme triste... HGDM


_**Part one**_

_**Vérité**_

**10 décembre**

Poudlard, Infirmerie 

On voit seulement Ron et Harry.

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?» demanda Ron à son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait été retrouver affreusement amocher, dans le couloir menant au cachot. L'agresseur n'avait pas été retrouver et la jeune fille était encore dans un comas léger. Pomfresh était assez confiante sur son réveil, mais préférait ne pas leur donnée de fausse joie. Harry et Ron l'a veillait et l'infirmière devait les obliger de partir car sinon, ils resteraient près d'elle tout le temps. Encore une fois, elle du les faire partir, car ils avaient cour. Ils sortirent donc. Alors qu'ils marchaient, la mine sombre, ils foncèrent dans Drago Malfoy.

« Non mais faites attention !» cria le blond.

Mais Ron répliqua rapidement, fâché . « Hey, toi aussi tu pourrais faire attention la fouine. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans plus. Arrivé devant la classe de DCFM, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier son sac à l'infirmerie. Laissant Ron entrer, il repartie en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Ton sourire, ton odeur, ta manière de mordillé ta plume quand tu réfléchis. » murmurait une voix.

Harry c'était avancé doucement, pour écouter à la porte

« Oh ma petite Mione, pourras-tu m'aimer un jour. Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme je t'aime. »

C'est sur cette petite note triste, légèrement désespéré, que l'inconnu partit. Harry se calla dans l'ombre et fut surpris de voir que l'inconnu, c'était Malfoy. Il prit son sac et retourna en cour de DCFM méditant sur la situation.

Il arriva juste à temps et il dut s'asseoir à coté de Drago. Ron s'étant fait une petite amie, il se retrouva seul et c'était la seul place de libre. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le professeur Martini parler des loups-garou. Il savait qu'il devait écouter, ils étaient en 7ième années et c'était les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, mais ses pensées était toute dirigé sur Malfoy et son amour pour Hermione. Et la fin, « pourras-tu m'aimer un jour? » C'est bien se qu'il avait dit? Bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce type, il devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt triste comme question. À partir de là, il commença à se demander si quelqu'un pourrai aimer Drago. Mais la réponse s'installa d'elle même dans son cerveau. Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi personne ne pourrait-il pas l'aimer? Il devait agir. Il voulait agir. Peut-être est-ce le seul moyen d'unir les quatre maison comme le proposait le choixpeau magique? Il devait agir. Si sa se trouvait, c'était le seul moyen de tuer Voldemort!

« Je crois que sa pourrait être faisable »

« Mais de quoi tu parle Potter? »

« Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi un jour »

Drago arrêta se qu'il était en train de faire pour regarder le survivant dans les yeux et de reporter son attention sur le texte qu'il lisait.

« Comment tu sais sa? »

« J'avais oublier mon sac à l'infirmerie! »

« Ce soir, 23 h, tour d'astronomie, je t'expliquerai! »

_**Part two**_

_**Souvenirs **_

Tout se petit dialogue c'était fait en silence, par petit billet. Harry fit disparaître le papier et continua son travail. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et partie vers la tour d'astronomie. À 23 h, il enlevait sa cape sous le regard étonné du serpentard. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier l'authenticité de la rencontre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'un Malefoy tombe amoureux d'elle? »

« Tu veux l'histoire courte ou l'histoire longue? »

« La longue, je veux être sur de tes sentiments envers Hermy »

« D'accord, mais j'espère que tu es prêt. J'en ai pour une bonne partie de la nuit » dit-il en s'assoyant sur le sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'avais pas prévu beaucoup dormir cette nuit. » lui répondit le survivant, prenant place à coté de Drago.

« Tu n'ai pas s'en savoir que les préfet en chef ont leurs dortoirs et leur salle commune et qu'ils doivent organiser tous les bals et les activités extrascolaires. Donc tout à commencer lors de la préparation du bal d'Halloween. »

**Flash **

**Drago et Hermione sont assis dans la salle commune. La jeune fille est au bord du désespoir.**

**« C'est nulle » (Drago)**

**«Tout se que j'ai proposé, c'est à dire au moins une vingtaine d'idée, c'est nulle. Comme tu es meilleur que tout le monde, trouve dont le thème toi-même »**

**« Comme si j'avais une idée! » répliqua-t-il, désinvolte**

**« Non mais pour qui tu te prend Malefoy » la jeune fille c'était lever. « En tant que préfet, nous avons des responsabilités, que nous devons respecter. Nous entendre pour le bal de l'Halloween est une des ces responsabilité… »**

**Déjà, le blond avait arrêter d'écouter et il se demandait comment il pourrai faire pour la faire encore plus enragé. Une fois son idée mis en place, il sourit, un sourire qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas. Sans crier gare, il s'approcha et embrassa la jeune fille. D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle finit par répondre au baiser, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle embrassait son pire ennemis et de se dégager et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**Fin du Flash**

« À se moment là, j'était assez heureux de moi. J'avais réussit à la faire taire et je l'avais mis encore plus en bourrique. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je repensait au baiser, à ses mains autour de mon coup. Je savais pas se qui m'arrivait. À chaque fois que je la voyait, je ne cessait de l'imaginer dans mon lit. Sa m'était jamais arriver avec aucune fille. C'était assez troublant. J'en ai conclu que j'avais tout simplement une attirance physique et que physique envers elle. Attirance que j'ai décidé d'ignorer. Après quelque temps, j'en pouvais plus. C'était rendu insupportable. Je la voyait partout, je ne dormait plus. J'avais beau coucher avec toute les filles que je voulait, rien n'y faisait. Alors, j'ai prit la décision qui je crois, à tout changer. Je devait coucher avec Hermione. Donc à partir du 20 octobre jusqu'à hier, je lui ai fait des avances. »

**Flash **

**Ils sont tout les deux dans la salle commune. Drago est assis sur le divan, alors qu'Hermione finit ses devoirs. **

**« Je me demandais quelque chose » dit soudain Drago**

**« Quoi? » demanda Hermione, exaspéré. **

**« Qu'est ce qui se passerait, si tu ne me résistais pas?»**

**« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait arriver? »**

**Il s'approcha d'elle, sensuellement. Quand il fut assez près d'Hermione, il l'embrassa. Elle voulu le repousser, mais elle était incapable de coordonné ses pensées et ses gestes. Son corps ne lui obéissant plus, elle gémit malgré elle. Satisfait, Drago demanda le droit d'approfondir le baiser. Hermione finit par laisser la langue du jeune homme entrer dans sa bouche. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait plus lutter contre les émotions incontrôlables qui la submergeaient. Il lâcha les lèvres pour rencontrer son cou. La jeune fille soupira de contentement et se laissa faire. Les mains de Drago se trouvait maintenant sous le chandail de Hermione et il lui caressait doucement le dos. Les mains de la jeune fille se retrouvèrent sur le torse du blond et elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, prenant soin de caresser son torse au passage. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le divan, Drago à moitié sur elle. Le jeune homme la débarrassa de son chandail et elle se retrouva en soutient gorge de dentelle rouge. Et en la voyant comme sa, il eut la révélation. Il l'aimait! Il était amoureux d'elle. Pendant tout se temps, il avait voulu le cacher, se le cacher, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, qu'il se l'avouait à lui même, maintenant qu'il l'acceptait, il devait lui dire. Mais ses lèvres si attirante attira son attention. Il devait l'embrasser. C'est se qu'il fit, repoussant le temps où il se libérera de son secret. Tout en l'embrassant, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait et lui enleva. Alors, en partant du cou, il parsema son corps de baiser. Il lui mordilla les seins jusqu'à se que ses tétons soient durs. Il descendit encore, en direction du nombril. Doucement, il fit glisser la jupe qu'elle portait et elle se trouva donc presque nu. À se point là, la petite culotte qu'elle portait se retrouva vite jeter négligemment sur le bureau. Arrivée à ce point, elle se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte, se redressa, passa au-dessus de lui , et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé à son tour sur le lit, avec un regard qui signifiait clairement que c'était maintenant à elle de s'amuser. Le serpentard s'autorisa un sourire. Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise et entreprit de faire connaissance avec le torse musclé par le quiddich de son partenaire. Elle y déposa une pluie de baisers, qui s'acheva à la ceinture de son jean. Elle la défit rapidement, puis, copiant les gestes de son amant, fit descendre le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Elle retourna ensuite l'embrasser. Drago décida de reprendre le dessus et il se retrouva donc sur elle. Il reprit ses lèvres, lui tirant de doux gémissements. Alors il descendit à nouveau jusqu'à ses seins, qu'il taquina longuement, puis ses lèvres. Quand il la sentit prête, il entra en elle aussi doucement qu'il le put. Il la sentit se contracter de douleur, et étouffa le cri qu'elle poussa sous un baiser. Il commença son va-et-vient, qui les mena rapidement à l'extase. Il se libéra en elle, avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se coucha à ses cotés, la prit dans ses bras et attira sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui caressa longuement les cheveux, avant de s'endormir.**

**Fin du flash**

« Quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait disparue. Je suppose qu'elle regrettait. Par la suite, j'ai prit soin de l'évité. Dès que je la voyait, je changeait de direction. Et si par malheur, je la croisait, les insultes pleuvaient. Puis la suite tu connais, on l'a retrouve au coin du couloir. Si je trouve celui qui a fait sa… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant avant de reprendre : « On devrai retourner se coucher, il est 3 heures. Je vais te donner de ses nouvelles dès que j'en ai.

_**Part three**_

_**Le réveil**_

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, le lendemain des souvenirs de Drago, Hermione prit un peu de temps avant de se rappeler se qui c'était passé. Quand elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en essayant de se lever, Pomfresh se dépêcha à venir à sa rencontre.

« Oh, miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveiller. Vos amis se sont beaucoup inquiété, mais votre petit était probablement le plus inquiet. » lui dit-elle, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Mon petit ami? Il faudrait d'abord que j'en ai un »

« Mais bien sur, le jeune Malfoy est venu plus tôt. Sa déclaration était plutôt émouvante, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. »

« Impossible, il récolte les histoires d'une nuit. Je ne suis qu'une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse. »

**Flash**

**Hermione venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Drago. Sa mine s'assombrit en le regardant. Elle passe sa main sur sa joue et lui donne un bizou sur le front avant de se rhabillé et de sortir, non sans regarder derrière elle. On aperçoit furtivement une larme couler sur sa joue. **

**Fin du Flash**

« Pourtant, il semblait très attaché à toi quand il est venu. Je sais que vous venez tout juste de vous réveiller Miss, mais il nous faudrait savoir qui vous a agresser. Sa punition sera sévère. L'expulsion a dit Dumbledore. »

« Blaise Zambini »

« Humm, je vais aller avertir le directeur et vos amis. Ils seront heureux de vous revoir. »

Dès qu'Harry et Ron furent avertit de son réveille, ils se dépêchèrent à aller la voir.

« Un à la fois » leur dit Pomfresh.

Ron entra le premier et après quelques accolades, il laissa sa place à Harry, promettant à Hermione de revenir avant les cours. Se fut au tour du survivant d'entrer. Il la serra dans ses bras puis s'éloigna d'elle et il s'assit.

« Je sais que tu as couché avec Malfoy. »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

« Je sais pas se qui m'a prit. Je… »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes? »

Hermione fut étonné. Elle s'attendait à des insultes, des reproches, mais pas à cette question toute simple.

« Je crois que oui » finit-elle par répondre, en baissant à nouveau les yeux. « Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'à se moment là, un certain Serpentard blond avait tout entendu. Et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'aimait! La femme qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour. Quelqu'un dans se monde tenait à lui! Sans même s'en être aperçu, un sourire c'était afficher sur son visage.

**_Une semaine plus tard…_**

On ai dehors et on entend des cris de bonheur. On s'avance dans le parc de Poudlard pour apercevoir une gang de jeune. Une bataille de neige faisait rage. Il y avait Hermione, Drago, Harry, Ginny et Ron. Mais se dernier était à l'écart. Il acceptait très mal la relation entre sa meilleure amie et son pire ennemis. Harry se rua vers Ginny et ils tombèrent dans la neige. Leurs visages était près, trop près. Leurs lèvres se rapprochait, ils finirent par s'embrasser. Ils en oublièrent le temps et les autres. Tanné de leur crier dessus, Hermione prit une boule de neige qu'elle lança sur les deux tourtereaux. Un projectile atteignit Ron qui pour se vengé leur en lança une autre. Sans suit une autre bataille dans laquelle il participa.

_**Des années plus tard**_

Poudlard accueillait un nouveau Malfoy qui serai le premier d'une ligné de petit Malfoy.

FIN

J'ai cru que je ne finirait jamais. 3 jours de travail sans arrêt… J'espère que vous aller appréciez. Des reviews SVP


End file.
